total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacques García
Jacques García (September 4, 1970) is a former Canadian professional wrestler, currently signed with EEWA, as the commissioner of the promotion. García is a former A-XWL wrestler, who wrestled there as The Serial. He used this ring name for his entire career. Early life Born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. At first, García was a Canadian Football player, where he was a defensive tackle. Wrestling in Canada (2000-2011) García wrestled for 11 years in Canada, as The Serial, an obscure creature with rage problems, from Parts Unknown. He was never a champion, but built a huge reputation. Atlantic-X Wrestling League (2011-2012) García was signed to A-XWL on September of 2011, two months after leaving Canada. His gimmick was largely the same, still with "The Serial" ringname. The difference was that he was somewhat related to The Phantom. His debut was on December 6th, 2011, at Stacked!, defeating Jacques Marin. One night after, at All Action!, he lost to Shane Ryan. On December 24th, 2011, at Title Night Rumble, he defeated The Gigante in a qualifying match for the A-XWL World Championship, but lost the final match to The Evil Biker, in a 3 way match, with Road Rage Britain involved. After losing a Number One contender's match, to Cesar Alexandre, two nights later, at Live!, The Serial went to other ways. After the January 4th, 2012 edition of All Action, when the defeated Andrew Davies, The Serial, off the camera, said he had a secret related to The Phantom. Five nights later, at Live!, he lost to The Gigante. A week later, he defeated Kyle Pinder. At Night of Glory, on January 21st, he defeated Dylan Brazier. After the show ended, Serial said he was The Phantom's father. Two nights later, at Live!, he lost to Adam H.. And lost again, on February 6th, at Live!, to Ryan The Giant. A week later, he defeated Andriy Samarin. He was present at the A-XWL King of the Cage tournament, on February 26th. He defeated Maximum Action Jones, but lost to Bruno Arnason, in the semifinals. At the following night, he defeated Dylan Brazier, at Live! On March 12th, at Live!, he lost to Jacques Marín and was eliminated at the first round of the Final Stage tournament. On April 1st, after the Apocalypse Row!, two months and 10 days after saying that The Phantom was his son, he attacked The Phantom, and said he was never his father. On April 16th, at Live!, he lost to Maarten Gillain. It was his final appearance in A-XWL. However, he was supposed to feud with The Phantom, if A-XWL never went defunct. After the April 16th show, The Serial, off-camera, took his mask off, and was visibly saddened. After A-XWL stopped existing, The Serial retired. European Empire Wrestling Association (2014-present) After keeping a low profile from 2012 to 2014, he was signed by EEWA, in June. He debuted on July 2nd, 2014, at EEWA Open Fight Night, as the commissioner of the promotion. In wrestling Finishing moves Rolling Leg Lock 2000-2012 Powerslam 2000-2011 Signature moves Spinebuster 2000-2012 Lifting takedown 2000-2011 Category:A-XWL wrestlers Category:EEWA personalities